Chanyeol Sunbae!
by baekhyeol
Summary: Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol sunbae itu sunbae yang paling menyebalkan, bodoh, dan senang sekali menggoda Baekhyun! Hal ini membuat emosi Baekhyun tersulut dan berakibat omelan-omelan keluar dari bibir manisnya untuk Chanyeol. CHANBAEK YAOI! DRABBLE
1. Chapter 1

**Chanyeol Sunbae!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: Drabble**

 **Genre: Romance, School-life**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyung, temani aku beli es krim di taman ya?" ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak beli di minimarket dekat kompleks saja?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Kalau mereka membeli es krim di dekat taman itu artinya mereka akan berjalan memutar.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau tidak tahu ya? Chanyeol sunbae dan temannya kan suka 'nongkrong' di sana"

"Memangnya Chanyeol sunbae masih suka menggodamu?"

"HAH! Chanyeol sunbae itu akan menggodaku setiap dia memiliki kesempatan Kyung! Kau tau tidak kalau-"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lelah. Baekhyun yang sedang menggerutu tidak akan selesai kalau gerutuannya itu belum habis atau ada hal yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lagipula salahnya sendiri karena menyinggung tentang Chanyeol sunbae yang hobi menggoda Baekhyun kapan pun dan dimana pun itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap bahwa mereka akan segera sampai di taman.

"Baek tunggu dulu aku mau membenarkan tali sepatu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjongkok. Namun tampaknya, Baekhyun yang masih menggerutu itu tetap berjalan dan tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menghela napas. "Biarkan saja lah. Nanti juga bisa kususul"

Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menggerutu dan tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah tidak di belakangnya hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru taman. Mencari tukang es krim tentu saja.

Langkah namja manis itu semakin dipercepat ketika melihat tukang es krim yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja.

"Selamat sore, ahjussi. Aku mau es krim strawberry satu" ucap Baekhyun semangat.

Ahjussi penjual es krim hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kalau kamu mau es krim rasa apa?"

"Kyungsoo suka coklat. Kau mau es krim coklat kan?" bukannya Kyungsoo yang menjawab, Baekhyun malah mendahului sahabat bermata bulatnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku mau Baekhyunnie"

DEG.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Dia yakin sekali bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu suara Kyungsoo masih sama seperti biasanya. Kenapa suara Kyungsoo bisa berubah menjadi berat hanya dalam waktu sekejap? Bahkan suara itu sangat mirip dengan-

"Chanyeol sunbae?!" pekik Baekhyun ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sunbae lah yang ada di sebelahnya bukan sahabatnya.

"Hai Baekhyunnie" sapa Chanyeol sambil menyengir.

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas. Hancur sudah sore harinya yang tenang. Dengan adanya Chanyeol sunbae, sore itu akan penuh dengan godaan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol dan gerutuan pedas dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

.

.

.

Hello! I'm back!

Setelah hampir setahun lebih aku ga upload sama sekali di ffn, akhirnya aku kembali hehe. Maaf ya buat yang nungguin cerita lain tapi aku bener-bener sibuk setahun belakangan. Maklum, baru jadi maba hehe.

Oh iya kalo ada yang follow instagram aku ( **baecyeol** ) ( **FOLLOW YA HEHE** ), pasti merasa familiar sama drabble ini karena aku emang udah pernah upload ini di sana. Aku emang belakangan kali ini suka upload drabble di akun ig aku tapi tidak ada niat untuk melanjutkan sampai beberapa part. Cuma selingan aja. Nah karena rasanya(?) lucu ngeliat Chanyeol as sunbae dan Baekhyun as hoobae akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk post ini di ffn dan melanjutkannya ke beberapa part. Bagi yang nunggu ff lain ditunggu ya aku lagi berusaha:')

Ngomong-ngomong, ini drabble ya. Jadi pendek. Ga panjang-panjang. Sekalinya panjang pun tidak akan sampai 1k words.

Last,

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chanyeol Sunbae!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: Drabble**

 **Genre: Romance, School-life**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Selasa. Bagi pecinta olahraga di kelas Baekhyun, hari Selasa pasti hari yang ditunggu karena mata pelajaran olahraga ada pada hari itu.

Namun tidak bagi Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu bukannya tidak suka dengan hari Selasa atau pun mata pelajaran olahraga melainkan karena ada sesuatu di hari itu.

Yah, apalagi kalo bukan hal yang berkaitan dengan Park Chanyeol? Sunbae yang senang sekali menggoda Baekhyun itu kebetulan sekali memiliki jadwal olahraga yang sama dengan jadwal olahraga kelas Baekhyun.

Surga bagi Chanyeol.

Neraka bagi Baekhyun.

"Hei, Baek. Sudahlah jangan merengut terus" bujuk Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau tidak merasakan menjadi aku, Kyung"

Kyungsoo meringis. Yah dia memang tidak pernah di posisi Baekhyun (jangan sampai) dimana Chanyeol sunbae secara terang-terangan menggodanya. Namja tinggi itu akan berlari di sebelah Baekhyun saat pemanasan (Chanyeol tidak bergabung dengan anak kelasnya, padahal sudah sering dimarahi oleh gurunya tapi namja itu tidak peduli), meneriaki nama Baekhyun dengan keras saat Baekhyun sedang melakukan sesuatu, berselebrasi dengan heboh saat Baekhyun berhasil melakukan sesuatu, dan masih banyak hal lain yang dilakukan sunbaenya itu.

Suara pluit yang ditiup menarik perhatian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, membuat kedua namja mungil itu menoleh ke arah guru olahraga mereka.

"Kalian berlari dulu selama 10 menit, mengerti?"

"Baik, seonsaengnim"

Pluit kembali ditiup dan siswa-siswi yang berada di kelas 1B itu bergegas untuk memenuhi perintah dari guru mereka.

Baru dua menit Baekhyun berlari tetapi seseorang sudah berlari mundur di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas.

'Ini dia'

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun sayang"

Baekhyun bergumam kesal. Chanyeol ㅡ yang berlari mundur (agar bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun katanya) ㅡ tersenyum lebar melihat Baekhyun.

"Duh, masih pagi sudah galak aja sih Baek"

"Aish. Sunbae kenapa sih bergabung dengan kelasku terus? Nanti dimarahi sama guru sunbae. Mana sunbae larinya mundur begitu, kalau jatuh gimana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar. "Aduh, aku tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun seperhatian itu denganku"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Capek juga kalau berlari sambil meladeni sunbaenya yang satu ini.

"Chanyeol sunbae-"

"Ya, Baekhyun sayang?"

"Sunbae, itu a-"

"Ada apa Baekhyun sa-"

DUK.

"-was ada tiang."

Baekhyun memekik tertahan sedangkan siswa-siswi yang berada di sekitar lapangan langsung berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Park Chanyeol, siswa kelas 2 itu sedang terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena tiang net voli.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Bisa tidak sih sunbaenya bertingkah dengan benar sehari saja?

"Dasar bodoh" gumam Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kkeut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **Prktower – chansabaek – Tiara Putri Andini – kxllynaa – ahnjinhee2 – LyWoo – timsehunnie – byunsuci25 – Yui Hisoka – kaiaddict – noviahgase01**

 **(Maaf apabila ada yang salah hehe)**

 **Halo!**

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian atas ff drabble ini /bow/.

Ada beberapa orang yang nagih ff-ku yang lain, maaf aku belum sempat update karena udah lama tidak menulis jadi aku harus bikin plot lagi dari awal karena plot yang sebelumnya udah aku tulis, aku lupa dan catatannya hilang

Maaf ya. Tapi secepatnya aku bikin plot dan nulis lagi.

Yang mau request tentang hubungan Chanbaek di sini, boleh boleh~

Yang mau kasih kritik atau saran, boleh boleh. Asalkan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan ya!

Silahkan komentar atau PM aku hehe.

Last,

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chanyeol Sunbae!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: Drabble**

 **Genre: Romance, School-life**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sibuk tidak setelah pulang sekolah nanti?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Menatap Jongdae yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Ada apa?"

"Begini, kau kan tau kalau kelas kita belum menyerahkan siapa yang akan tampil di pensi minggu depan jadi yah kau bisa kan menyerahkan daftar namanya ke ketua pelaksana pensi?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Ya! Yang benar saja?! Kau kan ketua kelas kita! Masa aku yang menyerahkannya?!"

Jongdae meringis. "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi setelah kelas aku ada rapat dengan ketua kelas lainnya. Lagipula kau kan wakil ketua kelas, jadi mau ya Baek?" bujuk Jongdae.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyerahkan daftar namanya nanti"

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah"

.

.

Banyak orang-orang yang tidak akan percaya bahwa Park Chanyeol, sunbae konyol yang senang sekali menggoda anak kelas 1B bernama Byun Baekhyun itu adalah salah satu anggota OSIS di sekolah.

Di luar, sikapnya benar-benar tidak menunjukkan ketegasan sama sekali. Tapi, sebenernya Chanyeol orang yang cukup tangkas dan tegas saat berorganisasi.

Jadi, bukan lah hal aneh saat dia mendapatkan amanat untuk menjadi ketua pelaksana pensi sekolah mereka.

Diulangi.

 _Ketua pelaksana pensi sekolah._

Dan, ya.

Baekhyun akan menemui ketua pelaksana pensi sekolah alias Park Chanyeol sepulang sekolah nanti.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kutemani?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau harus pergi les, Soo. Pergi lah. Aku tidak apa"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya Baek"

Setelah Kyungsoo keluar kelas. Baekhyun juga berjalan keluar kelas. Berjalan menuju ke ruangan OSIS di lantai satu.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Dirinya sudah siap lahir batin kalau nanti digoda habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan OSIS dengan pelan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara sahutan untuk menyuruh masuk dari dalam. Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak lalu segera membuka pintu tersebut.

Pandangan Baekhyun jatuh pertama kali ke arah sosok yang sedang duduk di balik meja kayu dengan tumpukan kertas yang memenuhi meja tersebut. Sosok itu terlihat mengacuhkan Baekhyun dan fokus dengan kertas yang berada di tangannya. Sebuah kacamata terpasang di atas hidung bangir sosok tersebut.

"Mmm, permisi?"

Sosok itu berhenti. Kepalanya mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Baekhyun sayang? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya sosok itu ㅡ Chanyeol ㅡ sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mmm, aku mau menyerahkan daftar nama perwakilan kelasku yang akan tampil di pensi minggu depan"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. "Bisa kau tunggu sebentar Baek? Aku sedang memeriksa sesuatu dulu"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Namja mungil itu berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah Chanyeol dan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya. Mata hazelnya menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang entah sedang membaca apa di hadapannya. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol terulur dan meremas surainya sejenak sambil berdecak. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan kertas di hadapannya itu.

"Apa ada yang tidak beres, sunbae?"

Chanyeol berhenti dan mendongak. Mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata hazel namja mungil di hadapannya yang menatap dengan ingin tahu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, tapi masih bisa diatasi"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu setelahnya Chanyeol kembali tenggelam dengan kertas-kertas di hadapannya dan Baekhyun menunggu sampai Chanyeol selesai.

'Kalau aku boleh jujur, Chanyeol sunbae dengan sikap serius begini jadi keren juga' batin Baekhyun.

Deg.

'Ya! Apa yang kupikirkan?!' batin Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol menghela napasnya lalu meletakkan kertas tersebut di tumpukan sebelah kirinya.

"Nah, mana daftar namanya Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Chanyeol tersentak lalu segera memberikan kertas yang berisi daftar nama di tangannya.

"Hm? Kau juga tampil saat pensi nanti?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak usah saja?"

Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Maksud sunbae?"

Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja lalu memajukan wajahnya ke hadapan Baekhyun yang terlihat terkejut.

"Yah, kau tidak usah tampil sebagai perwakilan kelasmu. Bagaimana kalau kau dan aku membuat pertunjukan spesial untuk pensi nanti?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miring.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Apa-apaan sunbaenya ini?! Baru saja tadi Baekhyun memujinya ㅡ walau dalam hati ㅡ tapi sunbaenya itu sudah menggodanya lagi!

"Bagaimana Baek?" tanya Chanyeol karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban juga dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

"Bagaimana apanya, sunbae? Sudah jelas jawabannya tidak" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau yakin? Kapan lagi bisa tampil dengan namja setampan diriku?"

Baekhyun membuat gestur ingin muntah dan Chanyeol semakin tertawa keras.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah ah, sunbae. Tujuanku kan hanya ingin menyerahkan itu. Jadi, aku pamit dulu ya"

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan OSIS itu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa.

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY**

 **#614EVERWITHCHANBAEK**

Hari ini aku update bareng sama author-author kece:

 **-Cactus93**

 **-Parkayoung**

 **-Hyurien92**

Jangan lupa baca ff mereka juga ya^^

Ah, iya. Mohon maaf lahir batin ya semuanya! Apabila aku ada salah-salah kata, tolong dimaafkan ya hehe.

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian atas ff ini!

Last,

 **Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chanyeol Sunbae!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: Drabble**

 **Genre: Romance, School-life**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, segarnya"

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah dengan handuk ketika suara merdu ibunya memanggil dari arah dapur.

"Baekhyunnieeeee"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Biasanya kalau ibunya memanggilnya dengan 'melengking' begitu pasti beliau sedang memasak dan kehabisan salah satu bahan yang dipakai untuk memasak.

"Ada apa, bu?"

"Tolong beli kecap di minimarket depan ya?"

Tuh kan.

Apa Baekhyun bilang.

"Sebentar lagi ayahmu pulang setelah tiga hari pergi keluar kota jadi cepat pergi ke minimarket dan beli kecap sehingga masakan ibu bisa jadi saat ayahmu sampai di rumah"

"Iya bu, iya"

Baekhyun meletakkan handuknya di atas sofa. Masa bodoh kalau nanti ibunya mengomel, yang penting beli kecap dulu kan?

.

.

.

"Selamat datang"

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sekilas sambil tersenyum ketika kasir minimarket tersebut menyapanya.

Langkah kaki lelaki bertubuh mungil itu bergerak dengan cepat ke arah rak yang berisi dengan kecap dan saus. Mata sipitnya menatap ke seluruh deretan kecap yang tersedia. Mencari jenis kecap yang sering ibunya beli.

Setelah melihat kecap tersebut, Baekhyun segera mengambilnya dan berjalan ke arah kasir. Menunggu dengan sabar seorang wanita yang sedang membayar sebelum akhirnya tibalah giliran Baekhyun.

"Semuanya jadi xxx"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tangannya merogoh kantong celananya, berusaha mengambil uang sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu.

Baekhyun menelan ludah.

'Sial, sial, sial. Aku kan baru selesai mandi!' batin Baekhyun.

Ya, lelaki mungil itu baru sadar kalau dia baru saja selesai mandi.

Yang artinya,

dia tidak membawa uang.

"Ah, begini..."

"Gabung saja dengan ini"

Sebuah tangan panjang terulur ke depan Baekhyun sambil meletakkan sekaleng kopi di atas meja kasir. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang.

Suara berat itu terasa familiar di telinganya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan melotot.

"Chanyeol sunbae?" gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun sedang menatapnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun, sebelah matanya mengedip sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun terdiam. Setelah itu dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mengambil kecap yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam plastik.

"Totalnya jadi xxx"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membayar semuanya.

.

.

"Terima kasih, sunbae."

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berjalan bersama ke arah komplek rumah mereka, Chanyeol yang sedang meneguk kopinya lalu melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah."

"Aku akan mengganti uangnya besok di sekolah."

"Aku kan sudah bilang bukan masalah, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat, ingin segera membantah ucapan Chanyeol ketika tangan Chanyeol yang tidak memegang kaleng kopi merangkul bahunya sehingga tubuh keduanya menempel.

Baekhyun menegang.

"Hitung-hitung latihan sebelum aku membayar kebutuhan sehari-hari kita nanti" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah datar. Lelaki mungil itu lalu melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Chanyeol dan berjalan dengan cepat, meninggalkan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Hey Baekhyunnie sayang! Tunggu aku~"

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIAPA YANG KOBAM KARENA CHANBAEK MOMENT TADI MALEM DI V LIVE? NGACUNG~**

Halo! Aneh ga? Semoga kalian tetep suka sama interaksi Chanyeol sunbae dan Baekhyun di ff ini ya hehe. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, favorite, atau pun follow. Aku menghargai itu /bow/

Btw, follow ig aku ya? **baecyeol.** Niatnya mau upload drabble-drabble di sana hehe.

Last,

 **Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chanyeol Sunbae!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: Drabble**

 **Genre: Romance, School-life**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari kedua tangannya yang ia tumpuk di atas meja ketika suara bel terdengar. Pandangannya segera terarah ke sahabatnya ㅡ Kim Jongin ㅡ yang masih meletakkan kepala di atas meja.

Chanyeol mendengus. Padahal tadi dia menitipkan pesan kepada Jongin untuk membangunkannya kalau seandainya ada guru yang masuk ke kelas tapi dengan seenaknya Jongin malah ikut tertidur bersama dengannya.

'Dasar sialan.' umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk menggoyangkan bahu Jongin, perlu waktu agak lama sebelum laki-laki yang _menjabat_ sebagai sahabatnya itu terbangun.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin. Bagaimana tidurnya? Nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol dengan manis. Tetapi ucapan serta tatapan yang diberikan lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu kepada sahabatnya berbanding terbalik.

Jongin yang tau bahwa sahabatnya sedang menyindir dirinya hanya tersenyum lebar. Setelahnya dia langsung merangkul bahu Chanyeol dengan akrab.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol. Aku tidur nyenyaaaak sekali."

Chanyeol mendengus lalu melepaskan rangkulan Jongin di bahunya. Setelahnya dia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jongin yang segera menyusul ketika Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

Setelah mengejar langkah cepat Chanyeol, Jongin akhirnya bisa berjalan berdampingan bersama dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih belum mengatakan apapun sampai akhirnya langkah Jongin berhenti ketika dia mendengar beberapa suara yang nampaknya sedang berdebat di dekat kantin.

Chanyeol yang juga mendengar perdebatan itu langsung mendongak. Senyuman lebar terpasang di wajahnya ketika netranya menatap dengan jelas wajah pujaan hati yang dia kejar-kejar sejak siswa itu mengikuti MOS.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Dia ingin menghampiri dan menggoda pujaan hatinya itu. Sejak ia sibuk dengan urusan pensi, cukup jarang bagi Chanyeol untuk bisa bertemu dan menggoda Baekhyun walaupun kemarin mereka sempat bertemu di mini market dekat rumah mereka, Chanyeol masih merasa rindu dengan Baekhyun dan omelannya.

Semakin dekat dengan mereka, Chanyeol bisa mendengar dengan semakin jelas perdebatan keduanya.

"Baek, kau harus makan siang! Kenapa malah memakan permen itu?!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Aku sedang kesal sekali dengan si Tua itu! Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk membuat essai 3000 kata dan dikumpulkan besok? Aku perlu sesuatu yang manis untuk mengembalikan mood-ku!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah kesal. Dengan cepat, dia memasukkan permen lolipop itu ke dalam mulutnya sebelum Kyungsoo membuang lolipopnya ke tempat sampah. Kyungsoo memang sangat memperhatikan tentang pola makannya, sama seperti ibunya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Setelah makan siang kan bisa, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengecap rasa manis dan asam dari lolipop stroberi yang sedang berada di mulutnya sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulut untuk membantah Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tapi-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika sebuah tangan yang cukup panjang muncul dari arah belakangnya dan mengambil permen yang ia keluarkan sebentar agar bisa berbicara.

Baekhyun melotot dan segera berbalik. Berniat untuk memarahi siapapun yang berani mengambil permennya ketika dia melihat bahwa Chanyeol lah yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ke arah Baekhyun. Lalu tanpa rasa ragu atau pun jijik sekalipun, Chanyeol segera memasukkan permen yang sempat dirasakan Baekhyun tadi ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa manis dan asam dari stroberi segera mendominasi indra pengecap Chanyeol. Baekhyun melotot. Permennya diambil! Tapi, yang lebih parah adalah Chanyeol memakan permen bekas dirinya. Itu tandanya dia dan Chanyeol sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung kan? Wajah Baekhyun merona ketika memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Anggap saja hutang-mu sudah lunas ya Baek?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin kembali menggoda Baekhyun ketika suara Junmyeon dari ujung lorong terdengar memanggil namanya. Chanyeol berdecak. Dia tau bahwa ada yang salah dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan pensi dan itu artinya dia harus meninggalkan makan siangnya - lagi - hari itu. Tapi, yang lebih parah adalah dia harus meninggalkan Baekhyunnya!

Oh, Tuhan. Baekhyun bukan milikmu, Chanyeol!

"Astaga, aku lapar sekali. Junmyeon benar-benar tidak tau ya ini makan siang?" gerutu Chanyeol agak pelan namun dapat dengan jelas didengar oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun lalu segera menoleh. Menatap Chanyeol dengan menyelidik. Chanyeol tampak lelah dan terdapat kantong mata di bawah mata bulatnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sehingga keduanya bertatapan. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Setidaknya dia sudah melihat Baekhyun hari ini. Itu membuat dirinya lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Mengacak lembut rambut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan melewatkan makan siang ya, Baek. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Setelahnya Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk menghampiri Junmyeon yang masih menunggunya di ujung lorong dengan raut wajah tidak senang.

Kalau saja Chanyeol tinggal sedikit lebih lama.

Kalau saja Chanyeol menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Baekhyun yang merona hingga ke telinga.

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello! Apa kabar semuanya? Semoga suka ya sama chapter ini hehe.**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya!**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil menatap ke arahnya layar ponselnya dengan puas. Sejak Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati pujaan hati, Jongin hanya melihat dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat.

Dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sahabat baiknya itu menggoda sang adik kelas dan entah dapat ide darimana dia mengambil gambar Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun.

Selain itu dia juga berhasil mendapatkan gambar dimana Baekhyun merona hingga ke telinga setelah Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya.

Jongin semakin tersenyum lebar.

Dia yakin sekali bahwa Chanyeol akan membelikannya ayam goreng untuk sebulan kalau Jongin mengatakan dia memiliki foto Baekhyun yang sedang merona setelah Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya.

'Hidup ayam goreng!' batin Jongin senang.

.

.

.

 **End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chanyeol Sunbae!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: Drabble**

 **Genre: Romance, School-life**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun, bisa tolong menjaga di UKS sampai jam ketiga hari ini?" tanya Yixing yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan kelas 1B.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi mengobrol dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya segera berdiri dan mengangguk.

"Ya, sunbae. Apa ada yang sedang sakit?" tanya Baekhyun.

Yixing mengangguk. Setelah itu, kedua anggota PMR itu segera berjalan menuju UKS.

"Kau tak apa kan menjaganya seorang diri? Sera bilang ia ada dua ulangan harian hari ini." kata Yixing. Hari ini merupakan giliran bagi Baekhyun dan Sera (anak kelas 2D) yang bertugas sampai jam pelajaran ke-empat.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kebetulan sekali hari ini ia tidak ada ulangan harian jadi tidak masalah baginya untuk dispen di beberapa mata pelajaran.

"Saat ini, ia sedang istirahat. Kau bisa bertanya padanya apa yang dibutuhkan olehnya saat sudah bangun nanti. Maaf Baek, aku tidak bisa masuk dan menemanimu." jelas Yixing dengan cepat.

"Tidak masalah, sunbae." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Yixing membalas senyuman Baekhyun dan meminta agar anak itu segera masuk ke UKS dan ia segera kembali ke kelasnya. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun salah satu anggota yang bisa diandalkan.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu UKS dengan pelan dan masuk ke ruangan dengan aroma obat-obatan tersebut. Pandangannya teralih ke ranjang yang berada di bagian ujung. Dengan pelan ia mendekati ranjang tersebut untuk melihat siapa yang sedang sakit.

Baekhyun membuka tirai yang menutupi ranjang tersebut dan ia terkejut ketika maniknya melihat sunbae yang selalu menggodanya hampir setiap hari tersebut.

Ya, Park Chanyeol adalah siswa yang sedang sakit tersebut.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan sedikit cepat ke bagian samping ranjang. Tangannya terulur dan menyentuh dahi Chanyeol.

Panas sekali.

Baekhyun segera melangkah pergi untuk menyiapkan kompres air hangat agar demam Chanyeol cepat turun.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika cahaya lampu memasuki manik bulatnya. Tangannya menyentuh sebuah kain basah yang terasa hangat di dahinya.

'Pasti anggota PMR yang melakukannya.' batin Chanyeol. Ia ingat bahwa dokter UKS sekolah mereka baru datang setelah jam istirahat pertama.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat memanggil anggota PMR yang ada di UKS, seorang siswa manis membuka tirai yang menutupi ranjangnya dan memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"Sunbae, sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu menyentuh kening Chanyeol setelah meletakan kain tersebut ke mangkuk berisi air hangat yang ada di meja sebelah ranjang. Tadi ia berniat untuk mengganti kompres milik Chanyeol tapi ia terkejut karena Chanyeol sudah bangun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan pergerakan Baekhyun di sebelahnya dengan serius. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya ketika tahu bahwa sang pujaan hati yang sedang bertugas dan sekarang merawatnya.

"Syukurlah panasnya sudah turun. Sunbae istirahat lah lagi. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat pertama, mungkin sunbae mau makan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin makan karena ia pasti akan merasa mual.

"Aku akan merasa mual saat makan, Baek." ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Tapi, sunbae tetap harus mencoba untuk makan agar cepat sembuh. Aku yakin sekali kalau sunbae belum sarapan, ya kan?" bujuk Baekhyun.

"Hmm." sahut Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun yang mengira bahwa Chanyeol mungkin hendak tidur kembali segera bangun dan hendak berjalan pergi ketika ia merasa bahwa lengannya tertahan. Baekhyun segera menoleh dan tatapannya bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang memandangnya memohon.

"Temani aku ya? Kepalaku pusing sekali." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

Baekhyun yang tidak tega dengan keadaan Chanyeol segera mengangguk lalu duduk kembali. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya menuju keningnya yang masih terasa hangat.

Baekhyun yang paham bahwa Chanyeol ingin diusap-usap keningnya segera melakukannya tanpa perlu bertanya.

'Chanyeol sunbae manja sekali saat sedang sakit.' batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum geli.

"Baekhyunnie?"

"Ya, sunbae?"

"Bisa tolong nyanyikan sesuatu untukku?" pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ada saja permintaan sunbaenya ini. Tapi, karena Chanyeol sedang sakit dan Baekhyun tidak tega dengan Chanyeol akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan pelan dan tangannya mengusap kening Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menutup kelopak matanya yang terasa berat sambil menikmati suara merdu Baekhyun dan usapan di keningnya.

Yah, tak apa lah Baekhyun menuruti keinginan sunbaenya itu kali ini saja.

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALO! APA KABAR SEMUANYA?**

 **Gimana menurut kalian Obsession? Bagus kan ya?**

 **Oh iya, jangan lupa cek ff aku yang judulnya Gay or Straight? ya! Kemarin baru update hehe.**

 **Ditunggu review/follow/favoritenya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chanyeol Sunbae!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length: Drabble**

 **Genre: Romance, School-life**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru saja ingin mengenakan kedua _earphone_ -nya di telinga ketika ia mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun berbalik. Melihat salah seorang sunbaenya kini agak berlari menghampiri dirinya. Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat bingung sambil menatap Jongin yang kini agak terengah.

"Ada apa, sunbae?"

"Kau langsung pulang?"

Walaupun sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan sunbaenya, Baekhyun tetap mengangguk.

"Aku boleh minta tolong?" tanya Jongin dengan senyuman lebar.

Baekhyun ingin menolak. _Sangat ingin_. Karena entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak saat mendengar permintaan sunbaenya itu. Tapi, Baekhyun merupakan orang yang sopan, terutama kepada seseorang yang lebih tua darinya, jadi sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk menolak, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, sunbae?"

.

.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya. Tangannya beralih pada dua buah modul tebal di tangannya dan pintu yang berada di hadapannya.

Jongin meminta tolong padanya untuk memberikan modul materi pelajaran kepada Chanyeol yang tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

Awalnya, Baekhyun ingin menolak dan menyesali keputusannya yang mengangguk pada permintaan tolong Jongin tersebut. Tapi, setelah sunbaenya itu memohon dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera rapat pensi dan namja itu tidak tahu kapan rapat itu akan selesai membuat Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah.

Sehingga membuat ia akhirnya berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Park.

Oh, tolong jangan tanya bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahu dimana kediaman sunbae yang katanya menaksir dirinya itu.

Tentu saja karena mereka adalah _tetangga._ Ah, dan jarak antara rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tiga rumah.

Baekhyun menekan bel kediaman Park itu sebanyak tiga kali sampai ia mendengar sahutan dari dalam. Tak lama seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari dalam rumahnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Baekhyunnie?"

"Selamat sore, Nyonya Park." sapa Baekhyun sambil membungkuk.

"Ada perlu apa? Baekhyunnie baru pulang sekolah, ya kan?" tebak Nyonya Park ketika remaja di depannya ini masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Jongin sunbae menitipkan modul untuk Chanyeol sunbae. Ia tidak bisa menyerahkannya sendiri karena ada rapat pensi." jelas Baekhyun.

Nyonya Park menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya masuk ke rumah. Baekhyun, sebagai seseorang yang memiliki sikap sopan, jelas tidak bisa menolaknya dan hanya mengikuti keinginan dari sang nyonya rumah.

"Chanyeol sedang mandi dan dia akan segera turun dari kamarnya. Kau bisa menyerahkannya sendiri nanti. Baekhyun mau teh?" tawar Nyonya Park.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan sunbaenya itu, ia bisa saja menitipkan modul tersebut kepada Nyonya Park tapi ia merasa tidak enak jadi ia hanya pasrah saja sambil menunggu Chanyeol selesai mandi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Nyonya Park sudah kembali dari dapur dan meletakkan nampan berisi teh hangat dan setoples kue coklat kering.

"Chanyeol sudah baikan sejak tadi malam. Sebenarnya ia memaksa ingin masuk tadi pagi, tapi karena ia kembali muntah tepat setelah sarapan maka ayahnya melarang untuk masuk." jelas Nyonya Park.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Baru saja ia ingin menyesap teh miliknya, sebuah langkah kaki terdengar menuruni anak tangga. Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dengan handuk yang melingkari lehernya. Tanda ia baru selesai mandi.

Nyonya Park memutar bola matanya. "Apa yang ibu katakan untuk jangan mencuci rambutmu dulu? Kau bisa kembali demam, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah. Tepat sekitar lima atau enam langkah dari posisi Baekhyun saat ini.

"I-ibu?"

Nyonya Park hanya menggumam malas. Masih kesal karena putranya melanggar ucapannya.

"Sepertinya aku terkena demam lagi dan kurasa itu sangat tinggi." ucap Chanyeol pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh dua orang yang saat ini masih duduk di sofa.

Nyonya Park langsung menoleh. Menatap putra bungsunya yang hanya berdiri diam di tempat dengan pandangan kosong ke arah Baekhyun.

"Yang benar saja?!"

"Benar, Bu. Karena, kalau aku tidak demam bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melihat calon menantu ibu duduk di sofa saat ini juga?!"

"Apa?!"

"Aku pasti berhalusinasi." ucap Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan ibunya hanya menghela napas lalu menggeleng.

'Dasar Chanyeol sunbae!'

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALO SEMUANYA!**

 **Apa kabar? Apa di antara pembaca ada yang rumahnya terkena banjir? Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja ya! STAY SAFE EVERYONE!**

 **Karena Indonesia masuk musim hujan jadi jangan lupa hati-hati bagi yang bawa kendaraan karena jalanan licin, bawa jas hujan atau payung juga ya!**

 **Jangan lupa review/follow/favoritenya ya!**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
